


Goodbye

by soldiermom1973



Series: Virmire Survivor [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Backstory, Character Death, F/M, Goodbye, Grief, Heartbreak, Loss, Virmire Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soldiermom1973/pseuds/soldiermom1973
Summary: The Sunday Sprint prompt at MEFFW this week was goodbye.  I had 3 ideas pop in my head, but my son dazzled me with a 4th doozy of a heartbreaker.  I probably would have thought about it as I laid in bed tonight, but I didn't.  He did.  So as you're reaching for your tissues, you can blame him.  Me, I bawled like a baby when I wrote it and when I told him as much, he just laughed at me.Like mother, like son, I suppose.





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> The Sunday Sprint prompt at MEFFW this week was goodbye. I had 3 ideas pop in my head, but my son dazzled me with a 4th doozy of a heartbreaker. I probably would have thought about it as I laid in bed tonight, but I didn't. He did. So as you're reaching for your tissues, you can blame him. Me, I bawled like a baby when I wrote it and when I told him as much, he just laughed at me.
> 
> Like mother, like son, I suppose.

There had to be enough time. There just had to. They made plans, damn it! They were supposed to take shore leave together and he was going to help her decorate the apartment and buy a new mattress and...

Josie's sinuses burned as she raced toward Ash's position. Kaidan was the tech expert, plus he helped her disarm the nuke that Elanos Haliat set; it only made sense to have him be the one to make sure the bomb that would level Saren's research/breeding facility would go off without a hitch.

When the call came in that geth were swarming Kaidan's position, she knew she was closer to the chief's spot. She hesitated for only a moment before bolting to her position.

“Kaidan, stay put and keep your head down. I'll get Ash, then come for you,” she yelled over the comms. “I promise.”

“Commander,” Kaidan hesitated, “I think we both know that's not going to happen. Don't worry about me. Save Ash and get out of here”

“Damn it, Kaidan,” Josie's eyes started to well with tears. “I will come back for you. We made plans and I'm holding you to them!”

“Yes, Commander.” The voice on the other end sounded resigned, though, like he had accepted his fate and made peace with it already.

Once Ashley was on board the Normandy, though, it took both Wrex and Garrus to keep Josie from doubling back to Kaidan's spot. She screamed and railed against them, demanding, _ordering_ that they let her go and save him. The cargo bay was deathly quiet as Josie cried and shouted, not wanting a repeat of Akuze when she unknowingly left one of her own behind and she'd be damned if it happened again, not without her at least trying and not to the man she loved.

“Shepard, if we don't leave now, we all die,” Garrus's voice was desperate and pleading. She didn't care, though, and Liara had to use a Stasis so Joker could close the cargo bay door.

The asari released the field once they were away and Josie turned her comms on. “Kaidan, I'm so sorry,” she wept. “Please forgive me.”

The only response she got was static, punctuated by heavy breathing. She thought it was some kind of interference from the bomb, but she listened until a deep noise reverberated through her headset. Josie sank to her knees in the middle of the cargo bay, not caring who saw or heard her grieve.

Hours later, after Chakwas had examined her and insisted on a sedative to help her sleep, Josie dragged herself from her cabin, wrapped in a blanket and curled up in the chair by Kaidan's console. She stared at the orange lights as they flickered, their amber glow reflected off of the tears that streamed down her cheeks.

“Goodbye, Kaidan,” she whispered.


End file.
